Lord Of My Heart
by Rosa17
Summary: Set after season 2, but contains season 2 content. Marian. Robin.


Lord of My Heart by Rosa17

Warning Character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

S2 E13

"Lord of my heart," it seems only yesterday I told Robin that and yet it is longer. The sun seems to shine everyday in heaven and being in heaven reunited me not only with my father but my mother too. We have had good times since I have been here. But I still miss him. Robin Hood. My husband.

I have a job a mission to do today. It is the first time such a mission has been entrusted to me and if I am honest I am feeling a little nervous. I never knew you could feel nervous in heaven until today.

Today is the 14th October 1195. Robin's birthday. I always think of him and smile. I love his eyes, his touch, his handsome face, his kind heart and his loving soul. He has my heart and I have his.

Oh I am here the first step of my mission; it is funny looking down at earth, at Nottinghamshire, at Locksley. I wish I could run in and join the fight, but my fight died in the Holy Land in defending the King to Gisborne's sword.

I remember dying but remembering does not hurt anymore, it seems as though I float above myself when I recall that day in the Holy Land. When we promised ourselves to each other forever, when he told me we had forever, that I was his love. I didn't know you could cry in heaven either. The tears are welling on my lashes, perhaps I haven't been here long enough to know yet. It was only last year I died but to Robin I know it feels like a lifetime.

As I approach, the noise of battle fills my ears; I have just come from the serenity of heaven to hell on earth and all for the man whom I love. There is carnage everywhere. It saddens my heart to see Locksley this way, but this is how it has to be. A shout from Robin catches my attention and I come to see what I was put here for. Much is there paused as if he can't believe what is happening as Guy and Robin run their swords through each other at the same time.

I grimace it is not a pretty sight. Much rushes to Robin's side, holds his hand while Little John kills the Sheriff with one final blow and the fighting stops, just like a receding dream.

There is a stunned silence and I wonder if it was like that when I died. All I could focus on was the man in whose arms I lay nothing more, nothing less, for me there wasn't any more than Robin.

I move closer invisible to those around me, watching tears streaming down their faces. Djaq, Will, Little John, Much, Allan they are all there. Robin asks them to never forget 'They are all Robin Hood'. A fresh lump comes to my throat and the tears course down my face.

"It is over, you did it. Gisborne's dead." I hear Will say.

And one by one they pay their last respects to their dying hero. The champion of the people. The Master of the bow. Who now lies dying from a wound inflicted by a sword. Gisborne seemed to link Robin and I that way, we both bear the scars at least twice each now from his blade.

The gang hover around his body and I move in and stand before him. Standing above him in dressed in white I hold out my hand.

"Marian?" I and the gang hear him say. "Marian."

"Come with me." I tell him. "It is time to go; your work here is over."

"With you?" he replies, his voice no more than a whisper. "To heaven?"

I nod and say. "To heaven, you'll like it there I promise."

He makes a feeble attempt to raise his hand, the one in the living world but the one from his soul reaches up and takes hold of mine and I pull him to his feet so we both look over his body and the gang still seated on the ground.

"They know you are still with them here." I tell him and point to his heart.

"Where are we going?" he asks me.

I keep his hand wrapped in mine and say. "To a place, I know you will like it there."

I take him to heaven; he is reunited with his Mother. His Father, Edward and old comrades from the war. Finally I get him to myself again; we walk a little and sit down in a flowering meadow.

"Is it always this beautiful here?" He asks me.

"Yes, but it is more beautiful since you have joined me here." I tell him sincerely. "My husband."

"My wife." He answers. I smile. He takes my hand in his. "I did not expect to die on my birthday but the best present was being reunited with you."

"We do not get to choose the day we die." I tell him thinking of my own premature departure from the world.

"You feel real." He adds after a moment of reflective silence.

"I am real; it is just different here in heaven. Here we get to be together for always."

"You said we didn't have enough time on earth but I believe here it will be forever." He tells me and I wonder if I can kiss him in heaven.

I think I would like to try. It seems we have the same idea and I discover you can kiss in heaven; it is ethereal somehow filled with a beauty from deep within that has been stored in your soul for such a time as this. We are husband and wife, now and forever.

The End.


End file.
